Sweet Dreams
by JensenMadison
Summary: How Angel deals with the temptations of his curse. Inspired by the revelations of Angelus.
1. Chapter 1 Temptations of the Flesh

No consideration. That's what this was. Granted, it was a large hotel with hundreds of rooms and floors and they were separated by several of them, but, Vampire, remember? Super hearing? Obviously they never remembered.

All he wanted to do was sleep, but once again, as Angel lay there in his bed, exhausted after another day of helping the helpless, all he could do was listen to what was happening in a room four stories above him.

"Wow Charles, the way you grabbed the kid right before the Grubbok demon gobbled him was so, courageous of an act and a display of altruistic boldness putting yourself in harms way knowing those gooey fangs were going come down on you," Fred was flushed with excitement and admiration and relief and a whole lot of other emotions at the same time, yet she somehow always managed to make sense while sounding crazy.

"It was heroic, I know." Gunn beamed. He was smiling more at her than at the praise.

"Not that everyone else wasn't heroic, you all were, you all always are, everyday, putting your lives at risk to help the helpless, Wesley and Angel are equally heroic and even Cordy, I kinda feel like a small mouse surrounded by Champions, makes a girl blush."

And she was blushing. "Especially when one of those said handsome Champions happens to come home to me, though, well, it's not a home in particular, being a small room in a vast hotel that's more of an empty place since there's so many rooms and they're mostly unoccupied, not the homiest of,"

Gunn sat down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Home is where the heart is. I know it's a cliché, but it's true."

"You're making me blush again…" Fred tried to make herself small as her cheeks went red, that embarrassed smile on her face that made her look even more cute.

"Good." Gunn bends forward and kisses her forehead. "I like to make your heart beat faster."

Fred smiled, but this wasn't a shy smile. She wrapped her arms around Gunn's neck, her face coming close, the tip of her nose touching his. "Then you should kiss me more like this…" she leans closer, closing her eyes as her lips find his, pulling him into a deep, long kiss. Her tongue licks his, he parts his lips allowing entry, and their tongues flick eachothers, lick, sucking, dancing entwined and all over. Gunn leans backwards onto the bed pulling Fred down with him.

Angel closes his eyes as he hears their moans, their breaths as they kiss. He can imagine it clearly, her on top of him, her hands running over his head, his hands rubbing down her sides.

Gunn tucks his hand up Fred's shirt, fingertips gliding across her back, unhooking her bra, tugging it out of her shirt and tossing it across the room. Fred breaks the kiss, pulls Gunn's shirt off him up over his head, then lifts off her own, a playful smile on her lips and a glint in her eye.

Gunn reaches up and brushes her naked breast with his fingers. So small and so delicate. Her nipple jumps to attention, perking up at his touch. Fred giggles, Gunn pulls her down, their bare flesh touching, her breasts pressing against his hard chest, as they kiss passionately.

Angel listens as their moans get more and more audible, their kissing infectious, their breathing getting quicker. If he had a pulse it would be racing, like he can hear, feel theirs, their blood pumping, hearts beating, bodies hot and warm and all over eachother.

Involuntarily, Angel gets hard. Really hard. He reaches his hand down slowly, touches his pants softly. Immediately his cock quivers at the touch. He can still feel. He can still need. This curse, this torture, it almost drove him crazy. Fred and Gunn fooling around in the hotel didn't help. Damn it at times like this oh how he hated those Gypsies! No longer could he go out into the night and get lost in the pleasure and warmth of another's touch, another's flesh. No. It would unleash the beast. Angelus. Not even sex was worth it.

The burden of a cursed soul.

Angel didn't realize that has hand had tucked into his pants, stroking himself up and down as he reflected on his loss, his pain, his punishment. And as he listened to their lovemaking, their sighs and moaning, their pleasure. The harder their breathing, the harder he rubbed. Oh what it would be like to actually feel warm flesh, but he could imagine it, yes, Fred and Gunn at least gave him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunn lay on top of her, kissing her, his lips on hers, tongue in her mouth, touching, teasing, licking, sucking, making love to her mouth as his hands roamed over her body, kissing her deep and long, all over her face now, down her neck to her bare shoulders and back up again, lips finding her earlobe. Gunn darts his tongue into Fred's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Oh...!" she whispers.

Angel closes his eyes tight, a soft moan escapes his lips as he hears Fred sigh, wishing he was the one making her moan. He squeezes himself harder.

Gunn slides his tongue down Fred's naked body, over her shoulder blades, down to her small breasts, those breasts so small, so perky. He tastes each one, swirling his tongue around her nipples, sucking them gently as his fingers undo her jeans. Fred moans, eyes shut tight, this shy, awkward girl forgetting about everything and just losing herself in the pleasure of it all. She didn't know what it was, but with Gunn, she always felt so safe, able to relax, he was such a simple and kind, loving guy it was easy to, to smile, around him. And now he was really making her smile.

Gunn moves lower and lower, kissing her bellybutton, tugging her jeans down her legs, then rubbing his fingertips back up them again, his mouth passing over her panties, she can feel his warm breath breathing on her. Fred twitches, feeling herself getting wetter, feels so good, she could never let loose like this before, it felt so good, so nice, so.... "Oh!" she gasps. Gunn slipped a finger inside her panties, flicking it over her clit. He pulls her panties down slightly, his tongue sliding down between her slit, making Fred squirm beneath him. He reaches her hole, thrusts his tongue inside, and she stops moving, head thrown back in pleasure as she lets out a long sigh, her hands clenching the sheets. "Oh Charles!"

The heat from her pussy, her scent, the taste of her wetness, drives Gunn crazy as he darts his tongue in and out of her rapidly, tongue-fucking her as she squeezes her thighs around his head. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes!" is all Fred can say right now.

Angel is stroking hard, hard and fast, listening to them is driving him crazy, he needs to feel that sweet release, it's been so long, he wants to smell her, feel her, taste her. As he pumps himself again and again, listening to every moan, every breath, the slick wet sounds of Fred and Gunn making love above him, his mind wanders to fill in what he can't see. It's him instead, his naked body on hers, no...on Buffy. Suddenly images of Buffy pour into Angel's mind, her blonde hair, those eyes that could look so happy or so haunted, her slim, strong body, the way they use to hold eachother, kiss eachother, her skin on his, when he took her, had her, pumping inside her for the first time as she let go of herself and allowed the Slayer in her to let the girl in her be dominated, taken.... Angel is stroking so hard, so fast, beads of sweat covering his body as he grips himself tight, his hand moving pumping rapidly it hurts, but the thought of Buffy drives him to pump faster, the moans of Fred making him moan louder.

Fred's body shivers slightly as Gunn savors the sweet scent of her innocence. She is on fire, sweet nectar seeping from her hole as he sucks on her pussy lips. Her clit is throbbing and a series of sighs and moans escape Fred's lips. Her body cries out for more. His tongue rapidly darts in and out, in and out. Her pelvis thrusts hard against his face trying to drive his tongue deeper into her sweet young tender pussy. Fred's hands grasp the back of Gunn's head, she's tossing from side to side moaning loudly, her head drawn back, eyes shut tight, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

Angel rolls over onto his knees, holding the bed with one hand, himself with his other. Such sweet torture. He keeps going and going, throbbing, hard and thick. Oh how he wishes he could plunge himself into the warm flesh of Buffy, or even Fred... or Cordy, his Cordy, what a woman she was now, oh how he wish she _was_ his Cordy...

Gunn is kissing every inch of Fred, taking her arms and stretching them over her head, his face nuzzling between her breasts, licking, kissing, as he pushes his boxers off and moves her hips and moves himself over her. Fred looks into Gunn's face, biting her lip, she opens her legs. For him.

Gunn smiles at her, touches one breast, fondles it, kneading it gently, as he rubs his hard cock up and down her wet pussy, brushing across her hole, teasing her, but he wants to be inside her so bad. Fred digs her nails into Gunn's shoulders and pulls him down hard onto her. The mousy girl is gone and she unleashes the passion inside her, the need she's always kept bottled up.

Gunn thrusts inside her, she's so tight, forcing himself in her all the way. "Ohhhhhhhhh my GOD!" Fred gasps as he fills her, stretchingher tight, dripping pussy as he starts to move in her, slowly at first, picking up speed as his hips rock steadily, pumping, pumping in and out of this small, beautiful girl.

Fred pants and moans with every thrust, her fingernails digging into Gunn's back, making him pump even harder, faster. Moaning louder, "Yeeaaah, Yeeaaah, ahhhhh yeaaaah... uuhhhh... oooohh... uhhhhh... yea... yea..awwww...yeaaa....." she's repeating again, and again, as he thrusts in, and in, deeper, harder, kissing her face, sucking on her neck, ramming his hips as he rams up in her, she's lifting her hips to meet his, bucking, bodies shaking, rocking, fucking so intense, moaning so loud, Fred cries out, they both not knowing or caring about anyone who might hear them....

and he hears it all, unable to keep their noises out as he strokes himself again and again, laying on the floor now, one knee raised up, his head turned to the side, eyes shut tight, one hand clawing at the floorboards as he hammers away at himself, throbbing, aching, hurting, wanting, needing.

Gunn suddenly picks Fred up and pushes her back against the wall, his arms under her legs that are wrapped around him. He fucks her hard against the wall, slamming up into her, pounding faster, deeper, banging against the wall as she holds him tight, screaming now, body covered in sweat, wet and slick, feeling so weak, but so good, Gunn pumping, pounding up in her, again, and again and again, so close, they're both so close, he's fucking her harder then they've both ever been fucked before, can't hold back any longer, he erupts inside her, cum spraying, filling her up, squirting deep, again and again, Gunn shouting, knees weak, Fred cumming, her pussy squeezing his tight cock, squeezing out every drop of his cum as she cums with him, soaking his cock, dripping down his balls and legs, engulfing them both with the warmth of their juices. They sink to the bed, Gunn holding Fred tight, moaning, panting, she can't move, so weak, quivers flowing through her body. Breathing hard, soaked, satisfied, for now...

Angel throws his head back and screams as he cums, spraying all over himself, soaking his hand, his cock, his whole body shuddering with pleasure and pain. Release, but its not sweet release, its agony, its torture, its despair. He can hear Gunn and Fred sighing, their breaths slowing, knowing they're holding eachother. And he's alone. In the dark.


End file.
